Sailor Earth Who?
by Kimiski
Summary: A dark secret begins to unfold and the arrival of a mysterious new Senshi just adds to the confusion. Should Seiya really be worrying about the perfect time to tell Usagi how he feels, or will he forget completely when he learns an awful truth? COMPLETED
1. Chaos

Chapter 1

Chaos

It was a scorching hot summer day; no different from any of the other hot ones Tokyo had been getting this year. A young girl of the age sixteen was awake on her cool bedroom floor. Her name was Tsukino Usagi.

"Urg!" She rolled over on her floor with her legs and arms spread open. "I feel like an egg in a frying pan!" Her long golden locks were pulled back into two buns on top of her head, but the hair which fell from them were no where to be found. She closed her eyes to block out the sunlight trying to slip into a quiet slumber. There was no sound to be heard, not even the most gentle breeze dared show it's face in this heat.

"Ahhh!" Usagi jumped up and whipped the sweat off her face. She crawled over to her little pink table in the middle of the room. Leaning against it with her head against her shoulder. "To damn hot." All of a sudden she felt something tugging at her side. She looked down to meet a pair of giant Blue eyes that much resembled her own.

"To damn hot?" The sweet little voice innocently asked.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi picked up the young child and placed her in her lap. "Don't go repeating that."

"Repeat that!" She said playfully.

"Chibi-" Usagi's voice was cut out by the sound of her telephone. "Oh darn it." With all her might she pushed herself up off the ground and began her quest in finding the phone. "Now where did I put that thing?"

Her room was a disaster. Clothes were everywhere piled with papers, books, and magazines. The only spot that was remotely clean was where she had pushed everything aside to make room to lie down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The phone continued to ring. Chibi-Chibi watched with interest as Usagi through around the clothes still in search. She started to make her way to the other side of the room when…

BAM!

"Ow, Damnit!" Without realizing it Usagi had tripped over the phone getting her caught in the wire. The small pink haired girl jumped up and down in giggles.

"Damnit, Damnit!"

"Uh…Chibi-Chibi" The older one sighed. "Hello, this is Tsukino Usagi." She spoke into the phone. The other voice could be heard echoing out of it.

"Yo, Odango!" Usagi's face lit up in surprise.

"Oh, Seiya!"

The voice on the other line laughed. "You missed me that much huh, couldn't stop thinking about me? And it's only been one week since summer vacation started." Usagi's face turned a slight shade of rose.

"Oh…. come on now."

"Haha!" Seiya burst out in laughter. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you would like to come swimming with me. It's way too hot!"

"Sure!" She couldn't help but smile.

"Meet me in Jubban Park around noon?" He asked

"Alright, I'll make sure and bring my best swimming suit!" Without her knowledge Seiya blushed slightly on the other line.

"See ya than, bye."

"Bye."

Usagi set down the phone and turned to Chibi-Chibi.

"Wanna go swimming?" The little girl danced around the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Chibi-Chibi, Chibi-Chibi!"

"Come on we better go buy you a new swimming suit than." She took the little girls hand and started heading towards her door when something caught the corner of her eye. A black cat head? Her mind snapped as she swung around. "Chibi-Usa?" There was nothing there. _I thought…_She turned her head from side to side only to be disappointed. _Forget it. _She thought.

Chibi-Chibi looked sadly up at Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa?"

"Come on Chibi-Chibi we better get going." And with that they left.

A few miles away from the Tsukino house a beautiful priestess with long raven hair sat with it tied back into a long ponytail. Despite the heat she was isolated in a room with a fire crackling away. _What is this feeling of uneasiness that haunts me so?_ She closed her eyes and prayed in front of the fire.

"Nothing…" The young priestess sighed. The fire sat there with no change in it at all. "But I just know something's wrong." The girl by the name of Rei Hino got up and started to walk out of the room when she heard a loud crack from a fire.

"Huh?" She turned her head to gaze at the fire that was still calm. "I must be imagining things. Wow, this heat is getting to me." Once again she made for the doors when they snapped shut.

"What the hell?" Just as she breathed those words a vicious male laughter could be heard from the fire. "My god, what's going on?" Fear was pumping in every inch of Rei's body. Slowly she approached the fire when it went burst high to the ceiling. "Arg!" The heat from the blast forced her to fall back onto the ground. For a spilt second an image of a girl with pink hair and a symbol on her forehead danced within the fire. Rei blinked and it was gone.

"Chibi-Usa?" Rei gasped. "That girl looked like, Chibi-Usa. Was it?" Across from the fire a mirror shook violently and exploded with dark energy. Screaming pouring out of every inch of it. Screaming of a familiar voice. An image formed inside the holy mirror.

Rei strained her eyes for a better look at what appeared to be a falling tortured angel. A man now made his way into the picture and took the abused woman in his arms forcing a kiss within her bruised lips. Rei jammed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she was looking at.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed at the sight of her princess torn, bruised and bleeding in the arms of a complete stranger. "What happening! This isn't what I wanted to see!" She was chocking on her own tears. "Stop! Don't show me any more! STOP!"

The image disappeared and the fire burned back to normal. But the evil feeling still lingered. Rei slowly regained her scenes and ran to her communicator.

"Everyone come to my place right away, no questions just hurry, everyone!" She turned it off and collapsed onto the ground. Little did she know Tsukino Usagi's communicator was safely tucked away in a beach tall unnoticed.

What seemed like hours later, which were, only minutes, three girls came running up the temple steps shouting Rei's name. She went outside to meet them.

"Rei what's wrong, what happened?" Minako was the first to reach her friend. "I was in the middle of taking a cold shower when, Rei?" A horrified expression came over the Raven hatred's face.

"Usagi! Where's Usagi?"

"Who knows, probably asleep at home and didn't even get the message, but that doesn't matter what happened?" Makoto, a tall girl with brown hair spoke.

"No! It does matter, it matters the most, now where is she!" They had never seen Rei this desperate. They stared at her but she had no time to feel awkward. They had not seen what she just did, what she was feeling right now.

"We said we don't know." Makoto repeated thunderstruck at her friend's hostility.

"We have to find her!" She commanded.

"Rei?" Ami asked.

"Now!" Did her friends not get it? Usagi was in danger.

"Alright, alright, lets go already." Makoto said. They all followed Rei away from the shrine to look for their missing friend.

"_Gasp!" _Usagi gasped for air as she surfaced to the top of the water. "Ah that feels so good!" The water glistened as it caressed her body in the shining sun. Seiya was trying as hard as possible not to notice how beautiful she looked at that moment.

"Having fun?" He asked. She started swimming towards him splashing like a little kid.

"Yep! Chibi-Chibi is too." Usagi turned and looked at the little girl splashing away in her float toy. Seiya felt kind of stupid, he forgot about the little girl who goes wherever Usagi goes. He was kind of hoping for a day alone with the girl of his dreams.

"Seiya?" Usagi swam right in front of Seiya's face, which caught him off guard. He blushed furiously and didn't have time to hide it. "You should put on some more sun block Seiya you're face is turning red."

"Yeah, yeah you're right..Sunblock..Hahaha.." He turned his face away from hers laughing nervously. Usagi watched Seiya as someone else watched her.

"I can sense it. Two Sailor Crystals." A pair of eyes over looked the whole swimming area trying to pinpoint where this aura of power was coming from. "Ah yesss…" The voice hissed. "This power, one of them is that of the strongest light, Serenity…." _But how to lure her out?_ Her eyes rested upon the innocent face of Chibi-Chibi. "That child is the target."

The mysterious figure vanished into thin air and re-appeared behind some near by trees. She closed her hands together to form a pink light, when she opened them a simple butterfly flew from her.

"Go, bring the child to me."

Back at the pool Seiya and Usagi were engaged in a water fight.

"Special Moon Splash!" Usagi acted as though she were throwing an attack at him but hit her hands against the water instead. Seiya managed do dodge the wave and made his own attack.

"Fighter Wave of Death!" Usagi tucked under the water to save herself. "Hey no going under cheater!" He yelled at her as she re surfaced.

Usagi giggled. "Sorry."

"Now I get something in return."

"Oh, and what would that be Mr.Kou?"

"A date." Usagi looked up at him in surprise. "With the fair and beautiful moon bunny." Usagi laughed.

"Oh what an honor!" She surprised him with an attack wave. He went under. When he came up she was out of the pool and helping Chibi-Chibi climb out. She sat Chibi-Chibi on a towel after drying her off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It's getting late." She said

"Oh no you don't, you can't get out of our date that easily."

"Seiya," Usagi giggled, "Stop joking around, besides I have Ma..AHH!" Seiya grabbed Usagi's ankle forcing her to fall back into the pool. She yanked her head to the surface out of air.

"Y-you butthead!" Was all she could muster. Seiya looked gave her a hurt look.

"That hurts Odango, that's the worst thing I've ever been called."

"Oh shut up!" The water war was on again; leaving Chibi-Chibi all alone to follow a butterfly she had just caught sight of.

A few minutes later Usagi and Seiya were floating in the water exhausted. "That was some work out." She smiled. "I can't believe we spent the whole day together the suns starting to set." Seiya looked around and was shocked to find this to be true. The sun was getting ready to retire, and they were the last people left. _We're all alone._ The idea was getting to his head as his heart began to race.

Seiya turned his head only to have his heart race more. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful as Usagi was floating there in the water with her eyes closed and the sunset creating a gentle glow around her body. He gulped moving towards her.

"Usagi" He whispered in the gentlest voice. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Seiya, what are you doing?" Usagi's eyes snapped wide open and blushed the brightest shade of pink.

"Odango, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now." Seiya choked on air and gripped her hand tighter. "Usagi I lo-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Off in the distance the scream of a young girl could be heard. Usagi jumped at the sound of the voice.

"My god, Chibi-Usa!" As fast as she could Usagi swam out of the pool and grabbed her locket almost in tears. "How could I have been so stupid, so irresponsible, I lost a child!" Seiya came up behind her with his transforming pen.

"No time to blame yourself, let's go!" They ran to where the voice was coming from after transforming.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon's voice was desperate. She felt so stupid for losing her. However it did not take long to find her. "Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon screamed. There in the air the girl was dangling by the throat by a Butterfly demon.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter brought down the demon in one attack.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon ran underneath the falling girl and caught her with a thud. Sailor Moon pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you alright, I'm so sorry!

"Pathetic!" A voice cut through the day and shattered the peace. Sailor Moon looked up to see a woman around the age of fourteen looking down on her. Sailor Moon glared back

"You're the one who took this kid aren't you!" But the girl above wasn't listening. She had just caught eye of the crescent moon upon the blonde's forehead.

"Prince I have found her, Serenity!" She yelled into the sky.

"What?" Sailor Moon yelled shocked. A sudden blast of cold air and dust swirled like a tornado in front of Sailor Moon. Out of it came a man who appeared to be in his late twenty's. He had on a suit of white with a long cape and red hair and eyes the color of blood.

"NOOOOOOO!" After laying eyes on this new comer Chibi-Chibi fell down sobbing. Sailor Moon had never seen her act like this towards any one, enemy or not.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon asked startled. Without any warning She felt herself being pulled away by a strong hold. Before she knew it she was in the arms of the red haired man inches away from his face.

"So you are Serenity, goddess of the moon." His voice was deep. Sailor Moon could only think of one thing. _He knows I'm Serenity?_ Panic was inching its way in her mind. He smiled down on her scanning her entire body with his eyes. "You're very young in this era, but you'll do. I'm not complaining of course." He placed his hand on her face and stroked downward tell he reached the bottom of her neck. "Nothing really to complain about." He eyed her hungrily.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" Star Fighter was outraged.

"Try me!" The prince raised his hand and shot veins which tangled Star Fighter and Chibi-Chibi.

"Arg! Odango!" Chibi-Chibi was still sobbing on the ground.

"Leave alone, leave alone!" She cried. The Prince turned back around to his unfinished business. Sailor Moon tore her gaze from her helpless friends and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want!" He took his hand and caressed her sides.

"Everything." He whispered in her ear. He pulled her head back from behind and kissed her passionately.

"ODANGO!" Star Fighter cried out desperately fighting the veins which held him back from doing everything and anything he could to hurt that man. Chibi-Chibi sobbed even harder.

The cry from Star Fighter snapped her back to reality.

SMACK!

"What the hell do you think you are doing! I swear if you touch me again I'll," She stopped at the look on his face. It was twisted into a smile only a maddest of mad men could accomplish.

"Or you'll what?" He gritted his teeth. _No!_ Sailor Moon thought. _This isn't happening! I can't move!_ He laughed as he moved in closer. Sailor Moon closed her eyes in fear. _Why can't I move? Someone…help me! _

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" A jet of bright pink light hit where the prince was standing just moments before he vanished. The veins crumbled to ashes releasing Sailor Star Fighter and Chibi-Chibi. Everyone's eyes now moved to their savior. A child Sailor Senshi with bubble gum pink hair pulled back in an all too familiar hairstyle stood before them. Sailor Moon opened her mouth in shock and ran forward.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" She scooped the girl up into a giant hug. Chibi Moon returned the hug.

"Sailor Moon!" She smiled. "I missed you!" Sailor Star Fighter stared at the stranger in her Odango's arms.

"Chibi Moon?" She asked herself.

Off in the distance four girls were watching the reunion.

"Thank god she's alright." Sailor Mars sighed.

"Hey is that?" Sailor Mercury started

"Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Jupiter asked edging her way around to get a better look. "And Seiya?"

Sailor Venus took in what she was seeing and what her comrades were saying.

"Uh oh."


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2

Destiny

The sky turned a dark blue as the six girls and Seiya made their way back to Rei's temple with the pink haired new comer. Seiya couldn't help but be interested in her, as he would sneak glances at the little Odango as they walked. The girl didn't seem to notice as she talked away with Usagi.

"But anyway mama wanted me to say hi to you Usagi and to wish Rei good luck with finding a boyfriend." Chibi-Usa ended slyly. Usagi broke out in laughter as Rei turned around to glare at Usagi.

"What, I didn't say it! Neo Queen Serenity said it" Usagi ducked as Rei made her way over to Usagi assuming she was going to hit her. Instead the priestess clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Idiot, don't talk like that!" Rei nudged her head towards Seiya who now had his head down. Usagi frowned and lowered her head remaining silent the rest of the trip there. How could she forget Seiya had no idea about Chibi-Usa or anything about Crystal Tokyo? And worst of all, hadn't she promised not to keep any secrets from him? Usagi felt like crap.

"Why don't I make you guys some tea?" Makoto went to find the kitchen as everyone else settled down in one of the temple rooms. Usagi scooped up Chibi-Chibi in her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Don't go chasing after things understand? You almost gave me a heart attack." Usagi told her. Chibi-Chibi just looked up at her with giant blue eyes.

Heart attack, heart attack!" Chibi-Chibi repeated the last words she heard and began dancing around the room. "Heart attack, heart attack!"

"Hey cut that out already!" Usagi got up and tried chasing her down but quickly ran out of energy. Chibi-Chibi ran behind Chibi-Usa and held onto her shirt smiling. Chibi-Usa raised one eyebrow at the little girl.

"Who exactly is this?" She asked scanning over the familiar looking hair and big blue eyes.

"Oh!" Usagi suddenly got her energy back. "This is Chibi-Chibi, but, you mean she's not your sister?" For the first time since they got their Seiya lifted his head. Chibi-Usa was shocked.

"Chibi-Chibi?" Chibi-Usa sweat dropped. "What kind of name, wait. My WHAT? When did THAT happen?" Chibi-Usa stared at Usagi who blushed.

"No?" Minako asked. "Than maybe your daughter?" Chibi-Usa totally freaked out and fell off her pillow onto the floor.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT?"

"I guess not." Ami said laughing.

"I already told you, the Queen only has one daughter and it would be impossible for Small Lady to have a child." A mature women's voice came from the doorway. Standing underneath the frame was Setsuna along with two other young ladies. Haruka and Michiru both walked into the room.

"Yo." Haruka said

"Hello." Michiru waved.

"Everyone!" Usagi ran up and hugged Haruka. "What are you doing here?" Haruka laughed.

"I missed you too my kitten" Usagi blushed slightly. "Speaking of cats, Luna was the one who contacted us. She said she would meet us here later"

"And she said our little princess was back." Michiru went over and welcomed Chibi-Usa. At this point Usagi knew Seiya must be confused. When she turned to look at him he moved his eyes downward determined not to look at her. Usagi frowned.

"Chibi-Usa!" Small pounding could be heard coming up to the temple door, which only meant one thing. Chibi-Usa shot up in excitement and ran towards the door.

"Hotaru-Chan!" The two girls hugged.

"I missed you so much!" Hotaru sniffled.

"Oh, don't cry you'll get me going!" Chibi-Usa returned the sniffle. Haruka looked down at Usagi.

"That's not the only reason. Kitten, we heard you were attacked by a new enemy?" Usagi's heart started to race. She couldn't tell them what had happened. Or the way she was attacked.

Michiru walked over to Seiya and Usagi felt as though she were about to die.

"You where there, what happened?" She asked. Seiya looked up at the women before him and than over to his Odango. He lowered his head and what sounded like a hurt voice said,

"Nothing much, just some loose monsters. If you'll excuse me." He got up and ran outside. Everyone turned to look at Usagi.

"Me too." She also left leaving everyone very confused.

Outside the night was a warm and peaceful one. Over near a small pond sat Seiya with his head resting against a tree gazing at the small bodies of heaven above. Usagi quietly walked over and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, which caught him off guard.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "For not telling them about earlier today."

"Who is she?" He moved his gaze from the stars to what seemed even more heavenly, her eyes. Usagi sighed and looked back at him with sorrow.

"Chibi-Usa is….my daughter." Seiya sat up so fast Usagi's head came in contact with the tree. "She is mine and Mamoru's daughter from the future." She finished saying rubbing her head.

"You and Mamoru?" He asked. "Future?" He frowned at her. "Odango what's going on? How could you have a daughter with _him_?" Usagi didn't like how Seiya put the extra emphasis on him but knew better to scold him for it.

"Like I said she's from the future, where Mamoru and I are married." Seiya's shocked face turned to disappointment.

"How do you know this?"

"Before I knew about you or the Sailor Wars we were in a fight against the Dark Moon Clan." Usagi couldn't believe how hard this was. "Mamoru and I were just starting out or relationship when a little girl came from the sky asking for our help to save the future where she came from. We traveled to the future and learned I would become Neo Queen Serenity and Mamoru would become King Endymion and she was actually our daughter." Usagi looked up from her story only to come in contact with a silent Seiya. So she continued. "After we won that battle Chibi-Usa found her power as a senshi and has been training in the past ever since. Before Mamoru went to America she left and today she came back."

"How can you live like that?" Seiya had his head down in his lap. "With your life planned out like that, it's cruel."

"I love her Seiya!" Usagi told him. "It's not like I'm being forced into something I don't want any thing to do with!" This wasn't the response she thought Seiya would give her.

"No, but I'm being forced out. I'll never get a chance no matter how much I-" He stopped yelling after realizing what he almost said.

"What?" Usagi asked him gently. _Has she finally got it?_ He asked himself? _Does she finally understand?_ He looked down at her hopefully only to feel disappointed.

"What do you mean, you'll always be my friend no matter my future." Seiya felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. That's why she thought he was mad? He turned around to come face to face with an innocent stare. He took her in his arms and pulled her warmth against his body.

"You'll never get it, your too damn innocent. Forget it." He said as Usagi opened her mouth to speak once more. _Just let me hold you in my arms forever._

"GOD SHES DENSE!" Makoto had slipped silently from behind the tree where Usagi and Seiya made a scene into the room with the rest of the girls. "He practically tells her I love you and she says don't worry we'll always be friends, what an IDIOT!"

Minako placed her hand to her head in disbelief. "No wonder she didn't have a boyfriend before Mamoru, she's clueless."

"That guy's actually a senshi right? The one that was with Usagi when I arrived?" Chibi-Usa asked Rei.

"Yeah." She said into her tea. "There's two more like him and they have their own princess as well."

"Hm, I wonder if their going back to high school for a second year now that they've found their princess?" Makoto wondered aloud.

"I hope so, we still haven't beaten our current enemy and now a new one appears. We need all the help we can get!" Ami looked up from her book to speak.

"Are we sure it's a new enemy and not from the enemy we're facing already? It wasn't another fake senshi?" Haruka was on the floor leaning against Michiru's legs.

"It didn't look like a Senshi to me, is that what you guys are up against now?" Chibi-Usa had been away for so long she was lost in current senshi business. Setsuna nodded in response to her question.

"We're back!" Usagi walked in the door closely followed by a disgruntled looking Seiya.

"Ho ho and what did you two run off to do." Minako raised and eyebrow at the couple.

"Ack! Don't joke like that!"

"So you did do something then."

"Your just jealous." Seiya shot a smart remark to Minako. The girls burst out laughing.

"What that suppose to mean?" Usagi shot at Seiya.

"Well at least he admits it!" Rei laughed.

"Just hold on a—Ahhh!" A bright light started glowing from inside Usagi's skirt pocket. She reached in her hand and pulled out a shining gold heart and moon locket.

"The Silver Crystal is going haywire." Usagi tried opening the locket but it didn't budge.

"It looks like it's reacting to something." Setsuna got up to take a look when something cut the side of her face causing her to bleed. "Ouch!" Suddenly an evil feeling came over everyone.

"Something's wrong." Rei stood up off the ground to eye the room more closely. _This is the same dark aurora I felt earlier today._ With that thought she panicked. "Usagi watch it!" Usagi fell to the floor just in time to avoid sharp veins coming at her out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" Makoto ran over to Chibi-Chibi and pulled her away from where the veins had come from.

"That's disgusting!" Minako shouted. "Veins?" She made a move away from them.

"No don't move!" Seiya yelled, but it was too late. Minako was suddenly caught in a storm of veins lifting her into the air unable to move.

"AHhhHH!" Soon everyone but Usagi, Haruka and Michiru were tangled.

"What is all this!" Hotaru yelled upside-down desperately trying to keep her skirt from flying over her head. A burst of black wind filled the room and the same girl from before stepped out of it.

"You!" Usagi screamed. She twisted her lips into a cruel smile.

"So glad you remember me Serenity, we can track you down by your crystal so don't think your Earth disguise will fool us!"

Usagi knew she would regret asking who us was but went through with it any way. "Us?"

"Us." A cool male confirmed Usagi's fear behind her back. Usagi flipped around to see standing an inch from her body the same tall red haired prince she had encountered just hours ago. She froze as he wrapped his arms around her. "There are too many guardians of Serenity's here. I do not need an audience. I'll simply just have to take her with me."

"Usagi!" Everyone screamed out her name.

"Over my dead body!" Haruka ran forward only to be blown back by the girls attack.

"Very good Nomain, keep them busy for me."

"Bastard, put me down!" Usagi kicked and screamed with all her might. But it didn't do any good. Before she knew it she was engulfed by darkness watching the room around her fade away.

"USAGI!"

In the corner of the room to no ones acknowledgment, Chibi-Chibi was shaking with tears in her eyes like never before. _NO!_


	3. Serena

Chapter 3

Serena

It was Dark and there was nothing but silence. Usagi managed to break free of the man's hold. She raised her hand into the eerie darkness.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" A mixture of pink and white light lit the darkness for only a spilt second. She found her ground and spoke in a stern voice. "Where the hell is that sick bastard?" She spoke to herself. Her eyes darted from side to side. However, it was too dark for her to see anything. She could barley even see her own hand in front of her face. Than she heard it, a chilling voice from behind her.

"No need to be so nasty." The voice made her skin crawl. Next she felt two hands grab her and turn her around. She fell to the cold ground with a thud. "On second thought…" The voice teased her. She could feel his body crawl on top of hers. She began to panic.

"S-stop! G-Get off of me. What do you think you're doing!" Sailor Moon thrashed about under his hold.

"No need to resist." He said. What happened next made Sailor Moon snap. She felt a tugging at her chest and realized he had taken her locket, and was now undoing the top blue part of her uniform.

She raised her hand to slap him but he caught it and twisted it in his grip causing her to wince.

"STOP!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole room, bouncing off every wall. He lifted her up into her arms.

"This is alright, it's destiny. And besides, we share the same secret." His lips found her cheek.

"Secret, what secret?" She tried distracting him but it only made things worse.

"You'll find out." He laughed. The man who called himself Prince Ruby took a hand full of Eternal Sailor Moon's skirt and tore it to shreds. Her eyes grew wide with fear. Was he trying to do what she thought he was? She screamed out for help, yelling at him to stop.

"SILVER MOON EARTH SUGAR!" A brilliant mix of silver and pink, shot strait at Ruby. He jumped to the other side of Sailor Moon and started to vanish into the darkness.

"You are foolish to come to this era Sailor Earth!" He hissed. "Serenity…I will be back for you later." With that he was gone. Sailor Moon continued to lie on the ground. Her eyes were fixed at where the man had disappeared. Slowly, her giant blue orbs looked up and met with another pair of giant blue orbs, much like her own. They belonged to a girl who appeared to be a few years older than Chibi-Usa but younger than herself. She had two buns on top of her head, but her hair fell out of them like Chibi-Usa's. The color was Bubblegum pink as well. The girl was staring at Sailor Moon, looking her up and down with her eyes. Almost blushing as she did so. Sailor Moon decided to break the silence.

"Thank you." This caused the girl to jump slightly and blush even more. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't…" She never got to finish. Two people were running towards her calling out her name.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus screamed.

"Oh my god, Uranus, look at her!" Neptune was horrified.

"How did you guys…" Sailor Moon didn't see how they could have gotten here. Uranus wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Sailor Moon look at you! What happened?" Sailor Moon racked her brains. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, she heard herself say it. And as she did, tears she didn't know of began to fall down her cheeks.

"I think…I think he tried to…tried…to...rape me." She put her hand over her mouth. What she said finally hit her hard. "NO!" She fell into her friends' arms. "NO! I…He…Don't tell Mamo-chan or Chibi-Usa!" At this point she was choking on tears.

"WHAT?" Uranus looked at her. Neptune put both hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my god." She said slowly. Uranus shook as she held onto Sailor Moon.

"It's alright." She ran her hand up and down Sailor Moon's back, trying to sooth her. "Come stay with us for a little while."

"Okay…"

Michiru had stopped by Rei's temple and Haruka had taken Usagi and the mysterious new senshi to her, Michiru, and Setsuna's place. She sat everyone there down. After a few minutes of intense silence she opened her mouth and explained what had happened. At the end Chibi-Usa jumped in the air.

"Raped?" She started going into a state of panic when Michiru pulled her back down.

"No, attempted rape." She said. Chibi-Usa looked at her unsure. "That means he tired but he didn't."

"Even still." Ami said.

"This is serious Michiru-chan. You should call Mamoru-san in America." Rei spoke. Michiru fidgeted a little.

"I know I should, but Haruka already promised Usagi she wouldn't." She turned her head towards Chibi-Usa. "I already broke the promise not to tell you Chibi-Usa." Minako stood up and walked over to Michiru.

"I know Haruka and Usagi are the two most important people in your life, and I know this will be hard, but what's more important right now? The promise to Haruka or telling your princesses' lover she was almost raped?"

"Eh." She nodded. For a minute she sat there thinking to herself. When she got up she headed over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Is Chiba Mamoru there? Oh, hi Mamoru-san. Yes, this is Michiru. Um, I was calling to…do you think you could catch a plane back? Just for a bit? It's about Usagi-chan. No, no, when you get back. Its better if I tell you in person. Just can you come? Yes. Bye." She hung up the phone with a sick feeling in her stomach.

"What did he say?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He's packing right now." Her voice trailed off. "Lets get going." They all made their way to her place.

Over at Haruka's, Usagi was resting in her bed with company at her side. Seiya took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I should have been there." He said gently. She smiled at him.

"Seiya, nothing happened. It's alright."

"No its not." He frowned. He took her hand and pulled it to his face. His eyes were wet. "Odango." He whispered. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since I first met you." She sat up a little looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" He got up from the chair and sat on the side of the bed. He gulped as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"Seiya?" She looked at him innocently. He pulled her body towards his and kissed her gently. Usagi's eyes opened wide in shock. He pulled out of the kiss and looked strait at her.

"I love you." He said. She just looked at him and he just looked back. What next? She was the first to make a move. She blushed furiously and hid herself under her blankets.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think of to say.

"You're a senshi too?" Haruka was in the front room along with Taiki and Yaten. They were all curious in this new person who looked so much like Chibi-Usa and Usagi. She seemed shy. She always kept her head down and wouldn't stop blushing.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Thank you for saving Usagi…or…err...Sailor Moon."

"Yes, anything for Serenity." She bowed. Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Why so formal?" He asked her. She just kind of shrugged. "So…" He continued trying to stamp out the awkwardness. "What is your senshi name again, and I don't believe you have given us an Earth name yet?" She looked up at him.

"I am Sailor Earth, my human name is Serena." Taiki eyed her suspiciously.

"How can you be the senshi of Earth? I mean, isn't Prince Endymion the protector of Earth?" Her head snapped up at his words. She looked as though she was trying to find a way to explain and fast.

"I am a descendent of the Royal Family, Serena, another name for Serenity." She said really fast.

"From the future?" He asked.

"You could put it that way, yes. Far Future to be exact, beyond Crystal Tokyo." She bowed at him. Haruka looked at her appearance again.

"Good god are you perhaps...Small Lady Serenity's heir?" Serena turned her head at the senshi of the skies.

"Why...yes I happen to be." She smiled.

Just at that moment Michiru arrived with Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Ami.

"Where is Usagi?" Setsuna asked as she sat down next to Haruka after taking off her vest.

"She's in mine and Michiru's room resting. Seiya's visiting with her right now." She replied. Chibi-Usa sighed.

"That man, Seiya? Loves her doesn't he?" She asked no one in particular.

"Very much so." Yaten told her.

"Seiya's heart is goanna get hurt in the end." Makoto said as she sat down on the near by sofa. They heard a door click and saw Usagi and Seiya walking out of it. Usagi wore a big smile which they all knew was fake and Seiya wore a disgruntled looking face that was beat red.

"Hi everyone, I thought I heard a bunch of noise." She smiled at them all. Chibi-Usa ran strait into her arms.

"Are you alright?" She whined. Usagi just giggled.

"Fine."

"What happened?" Makoto asked her. She turned her head away from her tall friends gaze.

"Nothing." She muttered. Haruka nudged Serena in the side.

"Introduce yourself." Serena blushed even harder.

"I…Ur…It's alright."

"Don't be so modest. Everyone this is Serena." Haruka drew everyone's attention to the girl they didn't notice tell now.

"She's also a sailor senshi, Sailor Earth I believe?" She nodded. "She helped me escape." Usagi smiled.

"Sailor Earth, is that possible?" Ami asked.

"That's not all." Haruka grinned. She walked over and placed one arm around Usagi and the other around Chibi-Usa. "Congratulations!"

They both looked up at her like she was stupid or drunk.

"Uh, Haruka-san. What are you going on about?' The small pink haired girl asked.

"She's also Chibi-Usa's heir!" The grin on her face spread from ear to ear. Usagi and Chibi-Usa started to spaz.

"WHAT!" Chibi-Usa almost fell over from shock and Usagi was coughing so hard from straining her voice when she yelled in surprise. Who's the father was one of the first things to cross all their minds. At that thought, Chibi-Usa fell to the floor, as nothing more than a hot red face.

"Aren't you a bit old to be her daughter, I mean, your older than Chibi-Usa!" Minako pointed out.

"I am from the far future beyond Crystal Tokyo, she is older there. A one of a kind lady, unlike myself." Chibi-Usa got some control over herself.

_I'll finally be a lady like my mommy? And this girl…is my future child? _She thought to herself.

The next sound made everyone jump. A door slammed open as they heard Rei running down the hall like a mad woman.

"Chibi-Chibi!" She screeched. The little girl ran into the room laughing and giggling. She opened her eyes and immediately froze. Her gaze glued to Serena. Her face became that of a sad and shocked one. Serena watched her back, unsure what to make of it. Rei ran in after her out of breath and placed her two hands on the little girl.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "They stuck me with Chibi-Chibi." Chibi-Chibi took a deep breath.

"Serena…" It was the tiniest of whispers. Almost as if she had let it slip from her lips on accident. Serena looked a little surprised.

"Eh?" She said. Usagi looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Chibi-Chibi?" She asked. Rei was totally confused.

"Who's Serena?" She asked them all. Usagi smiled and held out her hand.

"Tada!" Rei looked over to the girl sitting next to Usagi and gasped.

"She's…" She stumbled on the word. _She's the same girl that appeared in the fire! _

"She's also Sailor Earth, Rei!" Ami said.

"And Chibi-Usa's heir!" Minako exclaimed excitedly. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"If you're an heir of the Royal Family, shouldn't your senshi name end with 'moon?'" Serena turned her head the other way.

"It's complicated." Was all she said.

_I don't trust her! _Rei was set in her opinion.

The day had finally decided to become night. After some more questioning and take out pizza it was time for everyone to head home for the night. It took a little longer than expected to get out for Usagi. She discussed living arrangements about Serena with the outers.

"Can you really take Serena in as well? I mean, the house is already going to be crowded with Chibi-Usa back sharing a room with Chibi-Chibi." Michiru asked.

Usagi suggested Chibi-Usa share a room with Serena and Chibi-Chibi could sleep with her, but Haruka wouldn't hear of it.

"You need your sleep, Serena can stay here with us. If that's alright?" In the end everyone agreed to it. Haruka also demanded she leave her locket and Silver Crystal there with her.

"He even said he can track you down by it, I want you to sleep safely tonight." So she gave that to her as well.

By the time Usagi got home it was around midnight. She tucked Chibi-Chibi in bed to Chibi-Usa's protests about how it was her room to begin with. And, "This is why I'm an only child!" Usagi just laughed and kissed her on the head.

"I'll make sure to discuss another child with Mamoru next time I see him then." She teased her. Chibi-Usa stuck out her tongue and Usagi closed the door.

When she finally reached her room she took off her clothes right there and threw them on the floor. She grabbed a flowy light blue and silk nightgown that showed every curve and slipped it on. After undoing her hair and letting it flow softly past her ankles she rolled over into bed and closed her eyes.

_Tap, tap_. Usagi wrinkled her nose and turned over on her other side. _Tap, tap_. This time she opened her eyes and looked around. What was making that annoying sound? _Tap, tap_. She looked over at her window. Was it coming from there? She got up and pulled back her curtains, revealing a door that led out onto her balcony. She walked out onto it and leaned against the edge, when something caught her eye. Down below staring up at her longingly was Seiya.

"Seiya!" She jumped back a little in surprise. His voice was calm and steady.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked her.

"Hold on I'll be right down." Without even grabbing a jacket or a robe she rushed down to great him.

"What's up?" She asked him with concern. He just stared at her.

"Your beautiful." He blushed. She frowned at him.

"Seiya?" She asked again.

"Sorry." He quickly replied. She walked up closer to him. Her hair swaying in the slight breeze and her dress hugged her body.

"What do you want to talk about?" Without hesitation he grabbed her warm body and embraced her dearly.

"Please dumpling, give me a chance! Just let me love you, your boyfriends not here!" She sighed as her head rested on his shoulder.

_He-he loves me that much? Mamo-chan I don't know what to do, I love you but, I can't explain it, I care for Seiya. But I can't….fall in love!_ _I love you_!

"You don't expect me to cheat on Mamoru do you?" She asked.

"Well no!" Seiya looked down. "This was stupid, I'll go now." He made to walk away but for some reason Usagi felt herself running to stop him. She grabbed onto his arm causing him to turn around and stare back at her hurt blue eyes. She grabbed onto him and gave Seiya a hug, taking him much off guard.

"I love you so much, just not…"

"The way I love you?" He asked her. She bent her head low. After a moments silence, she picked her head back up and moved in closer kissing him on the cheek. His face glowed.

"I can only promise to be your friend." She looked so innocent he couldn't help but smile down at her. He gave her one final hug and turned walking away. He stopped after walking a little ways to look back at her. She was watching him go. What he said next made her glow brighter than the moonlight in the dark.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you fall in love with me. Goodnight…. Usa-Ko."

**Authors Note:**

All right! This chapter is all done finally! As you guys can see by my updates on all my stories I've been busy typing the last few days. I hope you guys have enjoyed my new chapters. Don't forget...REVIEWS keep me happy, healthy, and typing. Ja ne


	4. A Confused Heart

Chapter 4

A confused Heart

A girl by the name of Tsukino Usagi sat at her school desk in deep thought, her head resting in her hand. With her other hand, she was messing with her pencil only half knowingly. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Bing bong, bing bong, bing bong, bing bong." The school bell rang signaling the end of class. Usagi snapped back to reality. She hurriedly shoved her things into her bag and got up to leave.

"Usagi-chan!" She turned around at the sound of her name. Her friend Aino Minako came running from the back of the classroom. "Want to walk to P.E together?" She smiled. Usagi just stared at her for a minute than shook herself out of it.

"Okay!" She smiled back. They left the classroom and made their way down the stairs to the girls' locker room. It was a quiet journey. Usagi mostly had her head down and Minako kept glancing at her. All of a sudden Usagi was swung up against the wall. Minako had a hold of her arm and was staring at her with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Minako-chan what the heck?"

"Where's your locket?" She said in a worried voice. Usagi looked at her blankly.

"Haruka-chan still has it." She replied. However this didn't seen to relax Minako at all.

"Is that wise? If she has your locket and something happens you can't turn into Sailor Moon."

"I uh, I never really thought about that." Her throat dried a little at the thought of being alone with that bastard of a prince and not being able to transform. Minako let go of her and punched her fist high in the air.

"Don't worry Usagi, leader of the Sailor Senshi Sailor Venus is here to protect you." Usagi just frowned at her.

"Why don't I feel any safer?" She asked herself.

In another place unknown to the Sailor Senshi candles on the walls illuminated the dark and dreary place with just the slightest touch. Two giant double doors decorated in armor and steel carefully guarded the main throne room. There in his chair sat Prince Ruby. His eyes narrowed in frustration and his chin resting in his hand. There before him stood his minion, Nomain.

"Nomain!" The Princes' booming voice shattered the silence. The girl snapped her head up in surprise.

"Yes, your highness?" She bowed deeply. Prince Ruby rose from his chair and stared at her.

"When I almost had Serenity you let those damn senshi get away to come and get her." Nomain began to sweat slightly.

"Please you highness." She said again as she bowed even lower. "I can explain!" Ruby looked at his fallen minion with disgust.

"You had your chance, you knew what the penalty would be!" He spat at her. At this point Nomain threw herself down on her knees at him. She grabbed the bottom of his cape and kissed it.

"NO! Let me live, master! I'll do anything!" He kicked her away from him and raised his hand. "Nooooo!" With one shot of red energy she was nothing more than a puddle at his feet.

"Kazoo…your up." A girl appeared out of thin air in front of Ruby. She appeared to be a few years older than Nomain; her hair fell just below her ears.

"Yes sir, I will not fail you." She bowed.

"Good, go collect life energy from the people of Tokyo. This will lure out the Sailor Senshi." He commanded her.

"Yes sir." After a final bow the new minion disappeared with an evil grin on her face.

Prince Ruby all of a sudden got a serious look on his face.

"I don't like it, the Sailor Senshi have been inactive lately. Could Sailor Earth have told them of my plans?" He gritted his teeth at the thought. "Damn that child! This will turn out for the worst if she let that damn Endymion know as well." He slowly walked across the room to a stand that was in the middle of the room. On it was a crystal orb. He placed his hand on it and rubbed it gently. An image began to materialize inside of it.

"Soon I will have what I want." In the picture stood Crystal Tokyo and Earth itself along with a woman holding a staff. Her hair put up on her head with ponytails streaming from each one. But this was not Serenity, who was it? Her eyes were the same, but her body was that of an older woman, much older than Neo Queen Serenity. Her hair was fair silver. Ruby continued to rub the orb. The picture of this older woman was now the only thing in it. She slowly started to change. Neo Queen Serenity now took her place in the orb, and slowly it began to change again. Now in the middle was a picture of Princess Serenity. Her hair was that of a golden blonde and the body of a sixteen year old. Ruby moved his face so close to the crystal orb his breath showing itself on it as he spoke. "You will be mine."

Back at school Usagi and Minako were already half way done with their class, physical education. Usagi was put in the first group to run and Minako in the second. She felt a little thankful for this; she didn't really want to talk.

She ran without really thinking about where she was going. Her legs just seemed to be taking her there. Her mind was racing as she kept thinking to herself.

_The enemy's been to quiet_. She thought. _I wouldn't be able to fight anyway…_ Pictures of two guys both with black hair filled her mind. One had his long silk hair pulled back into a graceful ponytail; the other had his cut above his ears and it gently swayed in the wind. _There are too many other things on my mind…_

Suddenly Usagi felt herself flying. She blinked herself back to reality and noticed she wasn't flying, but she was falling. She had been going so fast and without her knowing it had tripped. Usagi curled herself into a ball trying to escape as much injury as possible as she went rolling on the ground. The bundle of golden blonde finally came to a stop on the pavement after sliding a few feet. She moaned as she tried to move.

"Miss Tsukino!" The physical education teacher started running to her side with Minako right behind her.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako dropped at Usagi's side had helped to lift up her in a sitting position. "Oh my god, are you alight?"

"Miss Aino, why don't you take Miss Tsukino to the locker room to wash her off, then go to the First Aid center and get her some ice?"

"Yes sensei." She nodded and carried Usagi off to the girls' locker room.

Minako had placed Usagi on a bench near the showers. She grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water, bringing it back and washing the dirt off of her friend.

"Ouch!" Minako continued washing. "Ouch, that hurts." Usagi said.

"Stop whining, you have to clean it or it will get infected." Minako stopped cleaning Usagi's scrapes and looked up at her. "Usagi, something's wrong with you. I know you can be a ditz sometimes but this is well past you." Usagi looked away from Minako's gaze and placed her head on her left elbow.

"I've just had some things on my mind, that's all." She muttered under her breath. She moaned again as she felt the pain searing up her leg. Minako got up off the floor and sat beside her. Usagi felt a hand resting on her.

"Mamoru and Seiya, ne?" Usagi swiveled around in shock.

"How did you?" She asked in complete surprise. Minako smiled at her and shook her head.

"You're afraid of what will happen in the future between you, Seiya and Mamoru. You love Seiya but you don't know as what right? And you're thinking of Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi lowered her head. Hearing someone else say it out loud made her even queasier. She looked up as Minako let out a huge sigh. "Usagi, don't you dare think for a second you have to do anything for the sake of me or any of the other senshi."

"What?" She asked her friend confused slightly.

"We want you to be happy no matter what, don't let the idea of destiny tie you down. You know, someone once told me; nothing is for sure until it happens. Until then, just be happy!" She smiled at her. Usagi didn't register what Minako had said at first but than finally understood.

"Thank you." The blonde nodded and continued to wash Usagi with the cloth.

Over at a privet school a girl with Raven hair was in the middle of taking an exam in her Japanese class. The sun broke from the capture of its clouds, pouring light into the room through the giant glass windows. Rei glanced out the window longing to just go outside and have a lie down.

"What!" She did a double take. _I could have sworn I saw something staring at me!_ Rei raised her hand into the air after setting down her pencil.

"Yes Miss Hino?" The teacher asked her.

"May I be excused for a moment sensei?" She asked.

"Yes you may." They exchanged bows before Rei left the classroom. She walked down the side hall fist, looking for anything weird. When she found nothing she moved on to the main hall.

"I _know_ I saw something." Desperate to find what she was looking for Rei continued to look. She was about to go down the south hall when she heard a scream from behind her. As fast as she could she swiveled around and ran.

There on the floor was a girl about a year younger than herself, unconscious. Standing, or rather floating, in front of the girl was a ghostly monster. It had drained her life energy and had now turned to face her.

"Mars Crystal Power…Make Up!" Without hesitation she thrusted her transformation pen in the air. Turning into the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shot her fire arrow causing the ghost to back away from the student. "Shooting across space like a blasting comet, the soldier of fire, Sailor Mars, will put a stop to you!" The ghost hovered towards her.

"You are a guardian of my target, yes?" Mars gave him a puzzling look. He smiled viciously at her. "I will rip Serenity's body to shreds!" He said in a chilling matter. Mars grew furious and summoned her arrow of fire at her hands. She pointed it at where the ghost's heart would be.

"I wont let you lay one hand on Usagi!" She said in a rage. The ghost monster just smiled at her like she was a little bug.

"So, Serenity's reincarnation name is Usagi? I will find her!" It was as if someone had hit her hard in the head. She had just realized she had given the enemy exactly what they wanted. _SHIT! _Her mouth dropped in shock of her own stupidity.

The ghost monster started to fade away into nothingness wearing a wide grin.

"NOO!" Super Sailor Mars charged at it trying to keep it from vanishing. "STOP!" She fell through nothing but the air and landed hard on the floor. A look of fear overcame her face as she sat there, staring at where the monster had been. She slowly shook her head from side to side.

"This is not good…"

**Authors Note:  
**That's it for now! I'll be busy for a while, especially this weekend. I'm going to seriously be studying for my driver's permit, and, not to mention the new Harry Potter book comes out tomorrow! Oh, and in case you didn't know, you can read about the latest news on my stories im writing, like when i'll update, why I can't, problems with the stories, and other things like that, at the bottom of my profile page. I update that section every time I have news on my stories, and their progress! Please Review! The more reviews, the more I like to type! _Wink!_


	5. Truth

Chapter 5

Truth

"That's the last one." Minako spoke in a satisfied voice.

"Thank you." Usagi said. She got up and stood in front of the mirror, examining her hair. Minako had to re-adjust the buns atop if her head, which started to fall loosely near Usagi's face. Minako smiled glowed at her friend.

"Good as new." Usagi nodded.

"Shall we be going?" She asked. It was Minako's turn to nod. They turned to make their way to the door when everything went dark. "M-Minako?" Usagi waved her arms around in the air in search for a body.

"I'm over here Usagi." Surely enough, after following the voice, Usagi rammed into Minako. She grabbed Usagi and swung the girl in front of her, placing her arms around her body.

"W-what are you doing?" Usagi asked taken aback.

"Protecting you, now hush!" She said sternly. Without a hint of warning, the lights flickered back on. "What the heck was that about?"

_CRASH!_ Usagi and Minako slowly turned around looking for any sign of movement.

"What the hell?" They both asked no one. Another crash, this time causing the girls to look up. A pipe had broken in half; a mysterious purple gas was streaming out of it.

"Ahhh, what is this stuff?" Minako and Usagi quickly fell to the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the gas. Suddenly, a faint glowing could be seen in the center of both Usagi and Minako's chest. Both girls looked down and the glow and then to each other.

"Our Sailor Crystals are reacting to it, but why?" Usagi shrugged in response to Minako's question.

"To bring those selected stars that become senshi, protected by the planets out of hiding!" A ghostly monster had made itself be known inside the room. Minako instinctively grabbed Usagi and shoved her behind her.

"Minako-chan, I can't transform." Usagi's voice was a small whisper of fear.

"But I can, get the hell out." She said hurriedly.

"But Minako!" Usagi exclaimed. Minako pushed Usagi away from her and pulled out her transformation wand and became Sailor Venus.

"I'm the only Sailor Senshi here monster! Sailor Venus, senshi of love and beauty!"

"Sailor Venus, the leader of the famous Sailor Senshi. You must have a strong bond with the Princess Serenity, where is she?" The monster smiled wickedly and started to move in closer.

"I would never tell you!" Venus attacked to buy her some time to get out of the school. She froze when she turned around. "What are you still doing here?" Glancing back she saw it drawing closer once more, this time in an angry rage. Venus lifted Usagi up by her shirt and pushed her forward. "Run Usagi, you idiot! Ahhh!" Sailor Venus fell to the floor as the monster past her and made strait for Usagi.

"Usagi eh, or Princess Serenity?" It laughed. "You can't fool me!"

"No way, the heck does it know that!" Usagi ran as fast as she could towards the door to the outside, not daring to take the time and energy to look back. She could feel it closing in.

"Venus, love and beauty shock!" The attack hit the ghostly monster strait in the stomach causing it to vanish to nothingness. Not being able to stop in time, Usagi fell through the door to the ground outside.

"Are, are you okay?" A worried Sailor Venus came running over to help her friend up.

"Fine except, I'm sick of falling on my ass!" A brief moment passed where Venus smiled as Usagi brushed off her clothing covered in dirt. She looked up about to tell her off for laughing when instead she cried out in horror. "Venus, behind you!" In an instant, bloody veins had wrapped themselves around the senshi's body and mouth.

"Prince, I have found them. Venus is with Serenity!" Usagi swung around to see a girl, who looked similar to their last enemy but with longer hair, and to her horror, Prince Ruby.

"Ah, very well done Kazoo." He spoke.

"You…" It was all she could speak.

"Very nice to see you again, Usagi." Her eyes went wide as he did nothing but move in closer. "Ah yes, I know. Now that we know your Earth name you'll be even more easier to find." He placed his hand gently upon her cheek and for some reason; she didn't seem able to pull away. Her royal blue eyes wouldn't glance away either.

He moved in closer pulling her into an embrace. Slowly, he lifted her chin up to his. _I can't move…._ She felt his breath against her face. _I wish I could transform, stop, stop now! _

"Hey!" Ruby broke his gaze and looked up. "Get away from my mother!" Usagi found her self-able to move a little now. She turned at the sound of Chibi-Usa's voice expecting to see her; instead she got a huge shock. There, standing in a row was all the Sailor Senshi. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Star Maker, Star Healer, Star Fighter, Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Earth.

"Everyone!" Usagi called out desperately. "Ow!" Angry, Ruby dug his hand into Usagi's neck pulling her to his side.

"Let her go Prince Ruby!" The senshi Sailor Earth stepped out from the rest. Her cheeks were flustered and her eyes were narrowed. Both nerves and anger could be heard in her tone of voice. Ruby changed his tone as well. He now spoke in a calm and gentle voice. One that mocked.

"My dear child, I am doing this for you, you know." He told her.

"LIAR! You are not doing this for me! You just want to rule the Silver Millennium with Serenity by your side, as rightful king! You don't give a damn about me, YOU NEVER HAVE!"

"But my dear, my plot has a lot to do with you Serena…" He changed his voice back to it's original dark self. His eyes flashed with amusement at someone else's expense. "Fake Serenity…" Sailor Earth lowered her head. Tears began to splash down her front as her body shook with uncontrollable rage.

"Its your fault I was born." She took a few steps his way. "It's your fault I'm here. It's your fault I was born!" Sailor Earth ran strait for him, all her energy put into one attack. Her hand smacked hard into his face making him loose balance. "BECAUSE YOU RAPED SAILOR COSMOS!"

Sailor Star Fighter took this time to run to Usagi's side as she began to fall to the ground. She caught her in her arms.

"You okay?" Usagi nodded.

"Star Insensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer sent a blast forward finally releasing Sailor Venus. She ran over to the senshi's aide just as the red haired prince regained his balance and stood once more.

"Damn you all!"

"This is far enough Ruby!" Yelled Pluto.

"You are never getting Serenity!" Sailor Uranus stood in front of Usagi blocking her from view.

"I always get what I want! Hyahh!" Attack after attack, the prince sent blasts of power at anyone he could. Uranus shoved Usagi's locket into her arms.

"Transform now!" She ordered. Usagi nodded once in agreement and quickly held her locket into the air.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Usagi quickly became the champion of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon. "Stop this now, everyone! Ruby, just end this battle!"

"Never!" He flew at Sailor Moon vanishing right before her, and appearing once more behind her.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Moon and Saturn tried running over to her side.

"Wind spiral!" Kazoo had stepped out in front of them using her attack to knock them away. Meanwhile, Ruby had Sailor Moon by her wrist.  
"Let go damn you, let go!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried and struggled as much as she could against his grip. It was no good; he kept twisting it making her wince in pain.

"HAAH! Now what will you all do! Huh, huh? I have Serenity! None of you senshi shall stop me!"

"EYAHHRG!" With no warnings or obvious reason, Prince Ruby dropped Sailor Moon and took his own face in his hands. There, on the floor by his feet, was a blood stained rose.

"Except for me." A familiar male voice called out. Sailor Moon snapped her head upwards, her heart pounding. Could it be real?

"Damn it! The Prince of Earth, Endymion is finally here? I shall be back!" Prince Ruby and his servant Kazoo faded away.

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan!" A hysterical Sailor Moon ran into the arms of Tuxedo Kamren. He in return, held her tight. Placing his head against her shoulder after kissing her softly.

"Usa-Ko…" She loved it when he called her that.

In the background, Uranus and Neptune were in a heated argument.

"How could you go behind my back and call him like that?" Uranus was furious at her companion.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! I was just scared for her!" Neptune retorted. They stood in silence until Uranus turned around and took Neptune in her arms.

"It's all right, because.." Uranus closed her eyes. "I'm worried too."

They weren't the only ones in their own world. A warrior with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail looked longingly at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamren's love scene.

"Odango…"

Everyone decided it was best just to leave the school and go to Rei's once more. They sat down together in one room. It was deadly silent with little to no movement. The occasional glance could be seen thrown in Serena's direction. She had been sitting by herself in a corner every since they had gotten there.

"For Usagi's safety, it is essential you tell us everything, and exactly what's going on." Taiki's voice had caused everyone to jump slightly. Then, they all turned to watch Serena. The girl sighed and turned around to face them all.

"I guess it's about time I told you everything, including, who I really am." She lowered her head with a frown.

"Who, you really are?" Chibi-Usa spoke in confusion. "You mean, you…"

"No, I am sorry Chibi-Usa, I am not your future daughter." Serena cut in.

"Then, who are you?" Hotaru asked her quietly.

There was a pause and a small intake of breath…

"I am…"

**Authors Note:  
**BWAHAHAHA! IM EVIL! Yes, I am being serious. That is it for this chapter. I was debating on if I should just leave it off like that or tell you who she is and then leave it off, and I decided I liked this much better. Can you believe it? Only one more chapter to go! However, depending on how it goes, it may become two. But I'm pretty sure it will stay at one. Well, what are you waiting for…GO REVIEW!


	6. Devastation

Chapter 6

"Devastation"

WARNING: This chapter has been moved up to M rating.

Nothing graphic, but controversial topics are included.

Everyone decided it was best just to leave the school and go to Rei's once more. They sat down together in one room. It was deadly silent with little to no movement. The occasional glance could be seen thrown in Serena's direction. She had been sitting by herself in a corner every since they had gotten there.

"For Usagi's safety, it is essential you tell us everything, and exactly what's going on." Taiki's voice had caused everyone to jump slightly. Then, they all turned to watch Serena. The girl sighed and turned around to face them all.

"I guess it's about time I told you everything, including, who I really am." She lowered her head with a frown.

"Who, you really are?" Chibi-Usa spoke in confusion. "You mean, you…"

"No, I am sorry Chibi-Usa, I am not your future daughter." Serena cut in.

"Then, who are you?" Hotaru asked her quietly.

There was a pause and a small intake of breath…

"I am…" She started. "I am your daughter Usagi. Your second child… for the moment." Serena looked up in time just to see everyone's reactions. Shocked and disbelieved faces over took everyone in the room. She sighed once more, knowing they would soon be even more in disbelief. "But that's not the only part…I don not have the same father as Chibi-Usa."

At this Usagi and Mamoru both turned their heads at once to each other. And in the back, Seiya peaked his head up an inch.

Usagi was shaking slightly. "What-uh...What do you mean…Mamoru isn't your dad?" Her eyes diverted from Mamoru's, fixed on the ground.

"Err... Please don't interrupt me, in the middle of what I'm about to say. It's hard enough." She waited for everyone to nod in agreement. "Okay…listen carefully." Serena took a large deep breath and started talking quickly. "My father is Prince Ruby." At once she held up her hand to stop the out coming screaming and shouting. "In the far future, you are known as Sailor Cosmos. And as such… you were raped." Once more, she held out her hand. "After that you became pregnant with me. I was considered a fake Serenity, a fake heir. So I received the name Serena. Considered fake, I wasn't a Senshi of the moon, and I was to protect Earth under an earth name."

She looked up to make sure everyone was still listening, but she had no worries. No one could turn away now. "Ruby wanted to be king of Earth. So that bastard thought, if only he could make sure I was born first, before Small Lady, I would be the true heir and he would be rightful king. And to do that, he came back in time."

The room was completely silent. No one expected this to be the answer. No one saw it coming. The silence was the loudest it had been this whole time.

"EVERYONE PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM…IF YOU DON'T…" Serena begun.

"What about you?" Usagi's voice was calm and quiet. Her eyes lifted from the floor now gazed upon Serena. "If he dies, you will as well. Won't you?"

Serena stared at her in complete awe. "You are truly amazing…to think about me in this situation. But please do not. I will be reborn. I will live a life unaware of any of this, unblessed as a Senshi. It does not matter to me," She smiled as she saw Usagi's face. "I am fine with that. I wasn't meant to live this life."

"With that settled." Rei sat up and brushed off her clothes. "All we have to do is kill the bastard right?"

"Our final battle is tonight. Everyone should rest up…it's been a long day. We'll meet back here tonight once the sun has fallen." Ami was the next to rise. Soon everyone followed suit. They hugged Usagi and slowly started to leave, each to collect themselves. Serena caught a glimpse of the little girl everyone called ChibiChibi looking horrified, and she went to go sit next to the child.

Usagi stood there, seeming unable to move. Her mind was buzzing, jumping from one thing to another. It was almost as if she was on a moving boat, caught on a never-ending wave. Suddenly warmth spread across her body as she felt herself being taken into a gentle embrace. Usagi looked up to see Mamoru holding her tightly in his arms.

"Are you alright?" His voice was somewhat strained but his eyes gazed at her lovingly. She smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Nothing can go wrong with you here beside me." She leaned in to kiss him when a figure over Mamoru's shoulder caught her eye. Seiya had stayed behind and had seen everything. As soon as her eyes met his, he opened the door and walked away without a second glance.

"Usa-ko?" Mamoru's voice called her back. She looked back at him with a saddened expression. She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his arm.

"Wait for me here? I'll be right back." With another swift kiss she raced after Seiya.

She found him sitting under a Cherry Tree. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed. Almost as if he had been sleeping. As quietly as she could she walked over to his side and sat against the tree to his side. A few moments silence passed before Usagi had the courage to say anything.

"So uh, you, Taiki, and Yaten are just staying here until it's time to go?" He answered without opening his eyes.

"Suppose so…" Another pause of silence passed. Usagi didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to. "So your boyfriends back, ne, Odango?"

Usagi blushed and she could feel his eyes slightly on her now, even though he pretended not to have them open. "Ye…Yes he is, so?" She added. "Eh, Seiya!" Usagi jumped slightly as Seiya fell into her lap with a sigh. "What are you…"

"Why, Odango? I just wanna know, why?" He placed his hand over his face.

"Why…what? Seiya-kun?" Her arms relaxed at her sides as she leaned over his resting body.

"Why couldn't it be me?" He replied. She became stiff. "I guess I couldn't really have made you fall in love with me. Even if I had met you first…"

"You don't know that!" Usagi's voice was no longer soft and calm. Seiya opened his eyes and looked at her fully for the first time. "You don't know that's what would have happened…you don't know I wouldn't have…I wouldn't have…" Usagi brought her hands up and covered her cherry red face. _What was she saying! _Seiya could see complete surprise glistening back at him from her eyes. He knew, no matter how much it hurt, that this was best for now. That which she had just said was good enough for him now. And this wasn't the time for it anyway.

With all of his effort of ignoring what his heart was screaming he took her hands away from her face and held them in his. "You owe me, five minutes." He closed his eyes again and fell into relaxation.

"Uh…what do you mean? Seiya? What do you mean?"

"Shh! Be quiet. Now you owe me six."

The two lay there together waiting for the sun to set. Not for six minutes, but for ten.

_Longer... just a while longer... in this bliss... _

**Authors Note:**  
Yeah that's it for now. Not much I know, I'm sorry. There was actually suppose to be more but I promised something to read over Spring Break and my schedule is full starting tomorrow with make up homework so I wouldn't have time and right now I need sleep. Well… there was only suppose to be one more chapter after this one but since I cut this one in half there will be two left. I think one will be short length and the other medium-ish. I'll post the next chapter fairly quick-ish I hope considering it's short. So did any of you guess near close to who Serena was? And if you don't like the whole rape thing sorry, but this was always going to be the outcome. And I did warn you before. Plus, As I said before, this is based off of a fan-manga I did when I was younger. Stick with me tell the last chapter and you'll find out my reasoning behind this whole story. See ya later everyone. GO COMMENT,


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7

Goodbye

The day had slipped into night. The busy streets slowly began to take calmness about them, and streetlights flickered on.

Everyone now stood in a circle at Rei's shrine, transformed. Eternal Sailor came from one of the rooms and joined the circle.

"ChibiChibi is in bed. Luna and them are with her." She said.

"Eternal Sailor Moon?" Sailor Earth asked. "Are you sure you do not want to stay here?" Sailor Moon just smiled.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Chibi Moon?" Sailor Earth tried. Chibi-Moon shook her head and took Sailor Moon's hand.

"I will go with Sailor Moon." She said determined.

"Alright," Mars said. "Everyone take hands." Everyone took hands.

"Lets go!" Uranus yelled.

"MARS POWER… VENUS POWER… MERCURY POWER… JUPITER POWER…HEALER POWER…MAKER POWER…FIGHTER POWER…EARTH POWER…SATURN POWER…PLUTO POWER…NEPTUNE POWER…URANUS POWER…MOON POWER…MOON ETERNAL POWER… SAILOR TELEPORTATION!"

The Sailor Senshi were whirled around into a bright light and thrown into black nothingness.

"Is this… really his hideout? I can't see anything?" Jupiter said. Sailor Neptune grabbed her mirror.

"Submarine…. Reflection!" The flashes of light just faded into the darkness. "Nothing happened?" Everyone looked around.

"This is a maze." Sailor Earth told them. "We must find our way through the darkness before we can make it to him."

"Mercury, can you use your computer?" Venus asked.

"I'll try." Mercury was about to get out her computer when Sailor Moon stopped her. "Sailor Moon?" She asked.

"Whats going on?" Mars asked. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Geez, if you were gonna chicken out…"

"No, that's not it." She said.

"Then what is it?"

"I know where to go."

"WHAT?" They all gaped at her.

"How is that possible?" Earth asked.

"Ruby… is calling to me…" She said. There was a small moments silence before Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward.

"Where to Sailor Moon?" He asked. She pointed out into the darkness and they all followed.

"I can't see where the hell I'm walking!" Uranus yelled out.

"Ouch, that's my foot!" Venus pushed Mars off of her.

"Well sorry, I can't see anything… AAAHHH!" Venus fell back landing on Pluto who grabbed onto Uranus.

"AH CRAP!" Sailor Uranus grabbed onto Maker and Healer, causing the rest of them to all come crashing down onto the floor. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Eyyahhh!" Fighter felt herself falling. She grabbed onto the person closest to her taking them down with her and landing on top, clutching tightly. She could feel the persons breathing underneath her increase. She opened her eyes to see another pair so close to her she could tell they were blue. "Sailor Moon?"

"Um yeah…" Was the response.

"Is there no way we can light this place up? Chibi Moon yelled as she tried getting up.

"Mars Flam Sniper!" Mars yelled out her attack illuminating the place for a brief second.

"Yeah, that helped for like five seconds." Healer sighed.

"Well you think of something!" She shot back.

Fighter laid down her head on Sailor Moon's chest and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful.

"Fighter?" She heard Sailor Moon say.

"Sorry… can't move." She lied.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING YOUR ATTACK!" Healer had tried lighting the place up, sending an attack strait at Maker.

"AH THIS ISNT GETTING US ANYWHERE!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"AH, WHO TOUCHED MY BUTT?" Venus shouted.

"IM SORRY!" Saturn stuttered. "I AM shorter then you!"

"Sailor Star Fighter? Are you okay?" Sailor Moon tired moving her face to see Fighters. She was concerned at Fighters sudden stillness.

"I'm perfect…"

"Are you hurt, can you stand?"

"I'm perfect…"

"AH FOR GOD SAKE, STOP FIGHTING!" Pluto yelled.

"DID YOU ALL FORGET WHY WERE HERE?" Earth screamed.

"Sailor Moon- WHERE IS SAILOR MOON?" Tuxedo Kamen's voice was in panic.

"She's missing?

"WHAT?"

"SAILOR MOON?" The Senshi became desperate as the seconds ticked by. "USAGI?"

Sailor Star Fighter sighed as she heard them all scramble around for her. She got up and took Sailor Moon by the hand helping her up.

"She's over here! She fell too!" Sailor Star Fighter walked Sailor Moon back over to everyone where Tuxedo Kamen took her in his arms. No one saw her blushing.

"What where you doing down there for so long? You scared us!" Healer and Maker exchanged looks at each other.

"I think I know." Healer said. Star Fighter stepped on her foot.

"God… I think my heart stopped." Sailor Uranus leaned on Neptune's shoulder and sighed deeply. "No more."

"We still don't have any light in this place, even if Sailor Moon does know where to go." Sailor Mercury pointed out. Sailor Moon moved away from Tuxedo Kamen and held out her hands.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The Silver Crystal appeared in her hands, shining brightly and illuminating their surroundings. "Don't worry, I'm only using enough of its power to give us some light." She added at worried looks. "I won't die." She walked forward. "This way." Chibi-Moon ran to catch up with her, taking one of her ponytails in hand.

"I'm not letting go of you!" She said reassuringly.

"And neither am I." Tuxedo Kamen stood to her right, taking one of her hands in his. Sailor Star Fighter groaned in the back.

They walked around for a while, following Sailor Moon's directions and the light from her crystal.

"Is it just me, or is it getting darker?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"No, it is. Whats going on here?" Sailor Maker looked around to find Sailor Earth.

"We've entered a room…" She said. "Be on guard."

"What, how can you tell?" Jupiter gripped her hands and looked all around her.

_THUD! _"Sailor Moon!" Eternal Sailor Moon fell to floor dropping the Crystal. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her shoulders. "Whats wrong?"

"I feel weak…" She coughed.

"It must be all the energy she's used illuminating the crystal." Mercury Said.

"No its not… EEARRRGG!" Something exploded within Sailor Moon, causing her to scream out in pain.

"SAILOR MOON!" Everyone ran over to her. "WHATS WRONG?" The Crystals light died casting everyone in darkness once more, but a second later candles all around them burst into flame.

"What the hell is this?"

"EYAAHH… STOP IT!" Sailor Moon started breathing erratically, her skin becoming cold. She dug her hands into her head. "STOP IT!" Sailor Venus leaned over and also grabbed her.

"Stop what, Sailor Moon?" Venus said in panic. "What?"

Eternal Sailor Moon fell into Tuxedo Kamen's lap. "He's in my head!" A powerful gust of wind caught the Senshi off guard, causing some of them to stumble and cover their faces in protection.

Sailor Saturn grabbed onto Chibi-Moons arm and helped her from being blown away. "Something's here!" Chibi-Moon looked up and over in Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's direction. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"SAILOR MOON! YOU'RE VANISHING!" Everyone turned in her direction and screamed out in fear. Sailor Moon looked down at her hands only to see the floor she was sitting on. Tuxedo Kamen made to grab her, only to fall right through her.

"ODANGO!" Sailor Star Fighter was the first to leap up and run as fast as she could, fighting to make it to her in time. A blast of energy shot at her throwing her back into Sailor Uranus.

"And where do you think you are going, you will stay and fight me!" Kazoo; Ruby's henchman; appeared before them.

"EVERYONE!" Sailor Moon's voice called out to them, a thin outline of her remaining.

"SAILOR MOON!" Uranus pushed Fighter off of her and ran toward her princess. "WORLD SHAKING! She aimed at Kazoo, causing her to leap out of Uranus' way. Sailor Uranus touched hands with Eternal Sailor Moon, feeling a small amount of warmth left, before she vanished completely along with the Crystal. "SAILOR MOON, SAILOR MOON!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

**Authors Note:**

One chapter left… Thank you for reading so far. PLEASE review.


	8. Yours

Chapter 8

Yours

"SAILOR MOON" Uranus and everyone else stood there staring at the place where she had vanished. "Sailor…Moon…"

"Odango…UGH!" Sailor Star Fighter dodged an attack aimed at her by Kazoo.

"Don't get sidetracked, your battle is with me, Sailor Senshi." She sneered. Sailor Mars moved over next to Uranus.

"What can we do?" Mars said. "We can't get away, but If we don't leave now…"

"I know." Uranus complained. "We should try and split into two groups." Kazoo smiled.

"I don't THINK so!!" Kazoo fired another attack at everyone causing them all to scatter in different directions. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Star Fighter landed next to each other. Sailor Star Fighter glanced over in Tuxedo Kamen's direction. She looked at him, his body tense, his hand clenched, his face set. His deep blue eyes and dark black hair Usagi loved so much, enough, to refuse Seiya's own love.

"DEEP SUBMURGE!" Sailor Neptune threw an attack at Kazoo, who dodged it and threw one at Mercury and Jupiter. They fell to the ground bruised.

"Quick, me must group off and go!!" Pluto shouted as she took a turn in attacking. "We cant be choosy, someone teleport after her!"

"Like HELL you will!" Kazoo flipped upside down and grabbed onto Pluto's staff. Sailor Pluto just smiled and grabbed onto her hands. "What?"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!" Healer shot an attack right at Pluto and Kazoo. Sailor Pluto jumped out of the attacks way, leaving Kazoo to take the blow. "NOW!" A handful of the girls ran towards a transportation circle; Venus, Mars, Uranus, Chibi-Moon, Earth, and Uranus.

"Go." Star Fighter said quietly to Tuxedo Kamen as he only halfway made to run forward.

"Seiya?" He asked.

"GO ALREADY, SAVE USAGI!" Fighter shouted annoyed. "Neptune, Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, go as well, we can handle this!" They all nodded and ran over as well starting to chant the teleportation spell.

"Fighter?" Healer and Maker came up behind her. "Are you sure about this, not going with them?" Fighter just smiled. She glanced over to them, and then back at her friends. "I'm not one of them, and never will be."

Kazoo was shakily lifting herself off the ground. "Damn you… I wont let you save your friend." She lifted her hand and pointed her finger at the senshi. Fighter walked over and stepped on her hand.

"I wont let you stop them…you're dealing with us now."

"NO!" The Starlights turned around at the sound of the Senshi's screaming. Their power was wavering in front of them, cutting off their transportation route. "WHY?"

"What going on?" Chibi-Moon yelled.

"We can't transport?" Sailor Earth looked all around her. Sailor Star Fighter turned around in anger at Kazoo.

"You did this…. You…STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Kazoo pushed herself off the ground and moved out of attacks way. "Is that all you can do is dodge, you weakling!" Kazoo smiled and jumped behind Sailor Earth, grabbing her arms and bringing them behind her back. She screamed out in pain.

"Sailor Earth!" Chibi-Moon tried running to them but was blown back by an attack.

"Damn, what can we do? Usagi, Usagi is!" Saturn cried.

Out of nowhere a giant boom and flash of pink light filled the entire area. Kazoo screamed out in agony, as she was ripped apart and vanished into nothing.

"What was that?" Mercury and everyone else turned around to the source of the pink light. Standing there was a tall woman, dressed in a Sailor uniform. She had long white hair coming to two heart shaped buns on top her head, with a long flowing golden cape and a cosmic star on her forehead. In her hand she held a long staff.

"You are…" Uranus asked.

"Sailor Cosmos?" Sailor Earth stepped out from behind everyone. Her eyes were wide and glazed with tears as she shook slightly.

"Cosmos…you mean…Usagi?" Chibi-Moon asked. "You seem…even more familiar." Sailor Cosmos smiled down at Chibi Moon, "You may also remember a small child by the name of Chibi Chibi, that was me was well."

"What?"

"I fled my home to come to the past to help my former self. I did not know my horrid future would come to haunt me here." She walked over to Sailor Earth, who had her head down in fear. "Sailor Earth?" She kneeled down beside her. "Serena?" She looked up at Cosmos.

"My dear Serena, you have done well." Cosmos placed her hand on Earth's cheek.

"What, what are you talking about?" Her eyes were tearing. "You hate me, you… I'm nothing but a fake, a horrible accident… I'm scum, I'm…"

Sailor Cosmos took Sailor Earth in her arms. "What are you talking about? I could never hate my own daughter."

"But I am…" She looked over at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi Moon. "I am Ruby's child."

"That, and what happened to me, is not your fault." This time Sailor Cosmos looked Sailor Earth sternly in the eyes. "Don't you ever think that way! You are my daughter, I could never think of you that way."

Earth fell into Cosmos's arms and hugged her tight. Cosmos smiled and then looked up to Tuxedo Kamen and Fighter. She chuckled slightly before turning her attention to everyone else.

"We must go right away. Usagi is in great danger."

"But we can't teleport!" Chibi-Moon replied.

"I can take care of that." She raised her giant staff in the air, surrounding everyone in a huge flash of white light. They were finally going.

Eternal Sailor Moon landed on the ground with a thud. Her breath was scarce and her heart was racing. "Where, am I?" She asked into the nothingness around her.

"Hello, Sailor Moon." She turned around to see Ruby standing there, smiling at her, an evil gleam lingering in his gaze. She stood up quickly.

"I'm not afraid of you Ruby. I know what your sick mind is planning." She paused for a moment. "Our daughter told me everything."

"So, you really do know then. Well, I don't have much to explain then…" He disappeared and reappeared in front of her, grabbing onto her arm. "…Why you are here." Sailor Moon screamed in surprise and pushed him away from her, taking running steps backwards. "Don't be hesitant, you are only buying herself time against the inevitable."

"Buying time yes…inevitable, I don't think so!" She made her wand appear at her hand. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON-" Ruby placed his hands together and then thrust them out in her direction.

"FIRE BALL!" He shouted. Sailor Moon eyes went into shock.

"What?" She dodged the attacks one after another. He finally stopped, giving her a chance to catch her breath. "When did you, get that attack?"

"I have a lot of power you will never fully understand." He told her smirking. "More than you can imagine."

"Can you back up that claim, Ruby?!" Eternal Sailor Moon charged at him with her wand held out before her. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON-"

"Same old attack, how boring, EIYAHH!" He shot a red ball of fire at her, which turned into a dragon and bit her wand.

"What, whats this?" Sailor Moon tried tearing her wand away. "Eyah let go! Let….EYAHHH!!!" Ruby had materialized behind her, throwing a golden ball of energy right into her back. She fell forward, cashing into the ground and knocking her head unconscince.

He slowly made his way over to her fallen body. "Shame, I thought this would be more fun. In the end…" He picked up her head, a wad of her hair in his hand. "You just couldn't make it."

Ruby lifted her limp body in his arms and walked her over to the bed. He placed her body there. He grabbed her brooch, causing her to awaken and scream out in agony. The Silver Crystal was slowly fading, her transformation disappearing.

"Ma…moru…" Usagi could barely see, her chest breathing heavily up and down. She felt Ruby rip her brooch off her chest and throw it across the room, sliding on the tiled floor.

**Authors Note:**  
Yes I know its way short. But thats how I made my manga. I actually found this done, I didnt just write it.  
So... I dont know if theres a reason I didnt update it and things are wrong with it or what. If i find that out laer I'll change it.  
I Heart Reviews! Oh, dont forget I update news on my life and my stoires on my profile at the bottom. Hope you had a good thanksgiving. It snowed  
where I love today!! HURRAYY!!!  
P.S, one chapter left!

Nov. 28th 06.


	9. True or False

Chapter 9

True or False

Ruby slowly made his way over to her fallen body. "Shame, I thought this would be more fun. In the end…" He picked up her head, a wad of her hair in his hand. "You just couldn't make it."  
Ruby lifted her limp body in his arms and walked her over to the bed. He placed her body there. He grabbed her brooch, causing her to awaken and scream out in agony. The Silver Crystal was slowly fading, her transformation disappearing.  
"Ma…moru…" Usagi could barely see, her chest breathing heavily up and down. She felt Ruby rip her brooch off her chest and throw it across the room, sliding on the tiled floor…

"Usagi?" Tuxedo Kamen said aloud. Sailor Star Fighter along with everyone else looked over at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I thought I heard Usagi call my name…" He said lowering his head slightly. Everyone remained silent, only showing their sympathy by closing their eyes tightly for a second then opening them, looking forward determined.

With the sound of a clack on the ground, the senshi materialized in a dark lit room with a titled floor and huge scaping walls. Cautiously they broke apart and wondered the giant room.

Sailor Earth and Sailor Chibi Moon walked farther down the room, in the distance they could make out a bed, and two figures.

"USAGI!!??" Chibi Moon shouted out, her voice echoing all around the room. Sailor Earth grabbed a hold of Chibi Moon not letting her run forward.

"Stay back!" She said sternly.

"But why?" She asked desperately.

"Because… you don't know what you'll see…" She said sickly. Sailor Earth didn't know if Chibi Moon understood her or not, but as long as she stayed back is all that mattered at this point.

Earth ran forward a little the stopped before even reaching the bed, falling to her knees. Chibi Moon decided to follow as the other senshi trailed behind her. Chibi Moon kneeled down by Earths side. "What's wrong?! Earth just stood there with her mouth open, unable to make a whole sentence. "Serena?"

"Thank God." She said, pointing up. Chibi Moon looked up to see Usagi fully clothed in the bed, and there next to it on the ground, bleeding, burnt and shivering was Ruby.

"SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Kamen, Uranus and Star Fighter all pushed themselves through everyone else to get to Usagi's side first. While fully clothed, she looked pale and weak. "Usagi?" Tuxedo Kamen picked her up letting her body rest in his hands.

Everyone else ran over and surrounded Ruby. "Damn her… He said to himself. "Power.."

"A barrier." Sailor Cosmos said simply. "I put one around her right before she vanished." Gently, Cosmos placed her staff on the cold ground and kneeled down on Ruby's level. Bending her head slightly, she looked into his eyes, with a hard cold stare. "Too bad your plan didn't work, dear Prince Ruby." She smirked at him. "I pity you."

"YOU!" He shouted. He tried raising his hand to grab her, but Sailor Jupiter kicked him back down.

"Don't move you bastard!" She snapped.

"We should hurry and destroy him so we can get Usagi out of here." Sailor Earth said. She looked over at Usagi's weak state then back to Ruby, showing him no sign of sympathy.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ruby laughed. "If I die, you will as well."

"I know this." She glared. "And fully except my death, as long as it means you will vanish forever!"

"Unlike you Ruby, Serena may be reborn one day." Cosmos said. For the first time fear worked its way onto his face. He looked over to the bed where Usagi was now being picked up completely by Tuxedo Kamen with assistance from Uranus. Fighter just watched. In that instance he went insane.

"BWAHAHAH!! Do you think, this will all end this easily?" He said slowly starting to rise. The senshi got into stance, preparing to attack. "If I can't have Serenity, NO ONE CAN!! HYAAAHH!!" With an unbelievable amount of energy the room was swallowed in a blinding red light, and a rushing wind causing everyone to be pushed back. "BWAHAHAHA!!" In the center of the rapid wind Ruby stood there with brooch her had thrown across the room earlier.

"He's got the Silver Crystal!" Saturn yelled into the howling wind as she clung to Neptune's side, trying not to be blown away.

"Something's wrong!" Cosmos hollered. "His plan would make no sense if he was just going to kill her! STAY BACK, HE WONT DO IT!"

"OH WONT I?" Ruby dug his hand into the locket where the precious Silver Crystal was, causing it to crack. Already unconscious Usagi didn't scream, but a burst of glowing light pulsated around her body and slowly began to fade, along with her skin tone and heart rate.

"USAKO?" Tuxedo Kamen tried shaking her out of it, but it wasn't helping. She wouldn't wake up.

"No don't!" Cosmos yelled as Uranus and Venus were about to rush Ruby. "I told you he wont, so don't go!" They hesitated at her words.

"How can you be so sure!" Venus cried out.

"Trust me!" She yelled. "He doesn't want to kill her!"

"Well it doesn't look that way to me!" Uranus screamed. "HES MAD, HED DO ANYTHING!"

"USAGGII-SANN!!??" They stopped their argument at Saturn's desperate voice. Ruby had cracked the crystal even more, causing Usagi's body to go limp in Tuxedo Kamens arms.

"Odango… DAMN YOU!" Sailor Start Fighter shot up and started to run straightforward into the blazing wind.

"SEIYA DON'T!" Cosmos yelled. But it was far to late, Fighter was out of her reach.

"I was hoping you'd be the one to run to me." Ruby smirked.

"Well you got your wish didn't you!" She shouted back. As Fighter made her way to rush him Ruby just stood there with his head down. "DIE! STAR SERIOUS…" Sailor Star Fighter put her hands together, "LASSEERR!" She placed her hands on his chest, sending the attack straight threw his heart, blood gushed out from his back and her hands sank inside of him, covering in blood.

"Heehee…" Ruby laughed.

"You're craz- UGH!" With Ruby's free hand, he had pulled out a small knife and stabbed Fighter right where her heart was, luckily it didn't pierce it, it was too short. However that didn't stop the pain, or the blood from running out. "What….are… you….doing…." Ruby just smiled, tossing Usagi's Silver Crystal on the ground.

"Funny." He said. "Although…. you could never….. admit it, you are just like me. And that's what makes this so perfect." He sneered.

"DON'T… COMPARE ME… WITH YOU!!" Fighter managed to get out. Both still had their attack in each other.

"I see… the way you look at her…" Ruby sneered at Fighter. "Longing after Serenity, lusting, wanting to make her your own… Feeling hate…toward Endymion…That feeling inside you…you could kill for her, anyone good or evil…you are… just like me…"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" With her hands still inside the hole in his body, she set the spell that ripped him apart, still laughing as he went. Fighter stood there still bleeding from the chest, hands out like she had for the attack. "I am…. Nothing like you…" She fell to the floor as the same time as the knife and something else. With her blurry vision all she could see was a glint of something solid red fall with her as a handful of senshi ran to her, calling out her name. But past them all, before she fainted she saw Usagi slowly raise her head. "I'm nothing like him, right Odango?"

"ODANGO!" Seiya woke with a start. He was in a bed with nothing but pants on, his hair down and a bandage wrapped around his chest. The door creaked open and a figure of a girl came in.

"Seiya?" The voice was a woman's, calm and gentle. She sat down on the bed by his side.

"P-Princess Kakyuu? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Yaten and Taiki informed me of what was happening here. Please do not worry its over now." She said.

"And Odango?" He asked.

"Princess Serenity is fine, she is with Prince Endymion and the Senshi right now. Now please get some rest. If you wish, you can see them in the morning."

"Right…" He said. Seiya layed back in bed, staring up at the darkness while he felt his Princess cover him back up with the blankets, and sit back down by his side, making herself comfortable for a long stay. _That's right… _He thought. _This is where I belong…_ Seiya drifted back asleep, hearing a familiar laughter in the distance.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Chibi-Usa asked for the thousandth time. Usagi just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Don't be silly of course I will be, go back to your mom and dad already! Tell them I say you finally have my acceptance."

"Gee… nice to know…" she growled. Usagi and the others just laughed.

"Chibi-Usa" She said seriously. "You are my precious daughter okay? Well uh…" She blushed. "One day at least, Ahahaha!"

"I know" She winked back. "Bye guys!" Chibi-Usa waved goodbye before disappearing up into the sky wrapped in a pink light.

"Is it really over?" Rei asked. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all went back inside the shrine.

"I sure hope so." Makoto sighed.

"But we cant be too sure though." Setsuna said.

"Sailor Cosmos and Serena just both disappeared." Ami pointed out.

"Lets just leave it as it is for now." Haruka said leaning back against the doorframe, watching Usagi and Mamoru outside.

"We might be able to, but how long with a certain other _fighter_ be able to hold back?" Minako asked. "Ahhh… such drama! So romantic!"

"How's it romantic? Geez Minako, lay off the romance novels!" Rei sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka stopped watching Usagi and Mamoru to look at Minako and Rei. They stopped fighting and started at her.

"Ehh… N-Nothing!" Both said in unison.

"You know Usako…" Mamoru sat down next to Usagi on the ground, running her hand through a puddle of water. "I was thinking that I wouldn't go back to Harvard, or at least for a while, is that okay?"

"Really? But Mamoru your studies!" She said shocked.

"Don't worry about it, I can take some time off." He smiled. "Besides Id like to know more about the new senshi and I owe your friend Seiya for saving you."

_Seiya… _Usagi thought. _Was he okay? _

"Usagi?" Mamoru's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Of course that's okay!" She said happily. "Welcome home, Mamo-chan."

The setting sun reflected off both their faces, making it seem they were both glowing. Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru leaned in and kissed her deeply. Anything bad would have to wait, but for how long?

**Authors Note:**

**THE END!! **Yep that's it for this story. It ends this way, because I've mentioned it before, there is a sequel. But I don't know If I want to write it or not, I guess it depends on my mood and what you guys want and how many comments this one gets. Wow first story done since I've signed up for congrats to me! But this only means more is on the way, yep-new stories. Now for those of you who haven't read the Stars Manga, Cosmos is believed to be Sailor Moons far future self, after she becomes Neo Queen Serenity. She came back as Chibi Chibi in the past to help Usagi fight Chaos. Now like I promised, where this story originated. My sister and I were watching Sailor Moon on DVD, the R season with Demando and Chibi-Usa. We kept making fun of Chibi-usa's hair color being pink. "How do you get pink from Blonde and black?" "She's really Usagi's and Rubies' child!" She said laughing. It was the episode where the four senshi were abducted and Usagi had to choose between them and Chibi-Usa. "NO!" I said. "Usagi would NEVER willingly have a kid with him!" "Well then he raped her or something man!" she said. LOL, and that's where I got the basic idea for this story, kind of evil and wrong, but I couldn't help it, lol. And NO the Ruby in this story is NOT Rubies from Sailor Moon R. Anyway I hope you liked. Look forward to my new SeiyaxUsagi story called "Story Untold" coming out March 6th 2007, my 17th birthday! Also, I have a new one I'm still plotting out from my other favorite anime, "The Slayers." Please keep reading my stories minna-san! Arigatoo Gozaimau!


End file.
